1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod-shaped light conductor for medical purposes which, for example, are employed in the dental medicine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A light conductor of this type which is built into a dental handpiece has become known in the technology, for instance, from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 33 32 628.
Handpieces of that type, or in effect, such kinds of light conductors subsequent to disassembling thereof, as in general all light conductors which are utilized in the medical technology, must be cleaned or sterilized from time to time, in essence, repeatedly cleaned. In this instance, the light conductor is consequently subjected to thermal stresses, for example, during sterilizing thereof in an autoclave at a temperature of 134.degree. C., and during washing in an automatic washer exposed to a socalled disinfector at a temperature of 98.degree. C. As a consequence of these thermal stresses, the light conductors are increasingly attacked or corroded about their outer surface so as to become dulled and their light-transmissiveness is continually decreased, as a result of which the desired exit of light from the end surface or surfaces of the light conductor will increasingly deteriorate.